happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Snowball Fight (episode)/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the eight and special episode of Happy Peep, "The Ultimate Snowball Fight". Plot (For many years in the Rainbow World, there is a stadium called "The Rainbow Stadium" where all of the players participant in one of the many sport games. There is also a Ultimate Snowball Fight where all players beat each other and win in every match. Shad who is a emperor penguin with a rainbow patch on his body was the world champion of the Rainbow Stadium and no one can ever beat him in a group. Now in the present time, King Rainguin who is a adelie penguin is writing letters and senting them to Antarctica for the upcoming Ultimate Snowball Fight at Rainbow Stadium. Now, let's go to the present time at Cape Adare.) *Dantel: I'm waiting to play a snowball fight game! *Xever the Elder: Sorry Dantel, there was a snowstorm yesterday during the raining season and now, you have to clean the snow up. *Dantel: But it will take forever. *???: So, are you enjoying the fun Dantel? *Dantel: Coach Oro! *???: I am not Coach Oro, my name is Rio and i look like him. *Xever the Elder: Are you enemies with him Dantel? *Dantel: No! but i met him for the first time and where did you came from Rio? *Rio: I came from Devil Island and i also heard that you guys were starting on a fight with Boss Skua. *Xever the Elder: I exiled them from Cape Adare and my colony was safe with the help of the giant petrel. *Dantel: But i wasn't there at the Battle of Cape Adare. *Rio: I know that Dantel. *Dantel: Tell me about it. *Rio: Your joining with me Dantel. *Dantel: Sweet. *Xever the Elder: Oh no, what about the snow? *Dantel: Forget that Xever, i do it later. *Xever the Elder: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, COME BACK ANYTIME WHEN I GET ANGRY! *Rio: So your joining with me. *Dantel: Yeah. *Rio: Do you have any plans for the upcoming "Ultimate Snowball Fight"? *Dantel: Ultimate Snowball Fight? It's like a rip-off of the original snowball fight? *Rio: No, the "Ultimate Snowball Fight" is about where players join and fight againist other players and win the grand prize. *Dantel: Ohhhhhhhh, i get it. *Rio: So, what do you want? *Dantel: I want to go to Adelie-Land to visit the Amigos and Carmen. *Rio: Are you sure about that? *Dantel: Yes. *Rio: Then, let's go. *Dantel: Alright! (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: *walking and singing* Adelie-Land, Adelie-Land. Be who you want to be. A haven for heroes- *Lombardo: Ramón! *Ramón: What? *Lombardo: Something has crashed to the snow and have a note about the upcoming ultimate snowball fight! *Ramón: The Ultimate Snowball Fight? *Nestor: Yeah, and were all gonna perform a song in the ball. *Ramón: For who? *Raul: Tallboy, Terry, Edwin, Phoenix, Seymour, Shad, and us! *Ramón: Who's Shad? *Rinaldo: You know who's Shad is? *The Four Amigos: IT'S SHAD! *Ramón: The song? what the heck is that? i like "And The Round And The Round" better than this fake song you made. *Lombardo: No, Shad the Player is the popular guy who made all the best goals in the Rainbow Stadium and the song were gonna sing is "It's Shad". *Carmen: And i'm gonna be a performer there Ramón and your gonna see me there. *Ramón: Singing with us? *Carmen: No. *Adelie Chica 1: Well lookie here, it's Ramón once again. *Ramón: THE ADELIE CHICAS! *hug and kiss them with their fin* I MISS YOU ALOT! *The Four Amigos: Ramón! *Carmen: Ramón! *Adelie Chica 2: What are you doing here soft head? *Ramón: Um......nothing. *Adelie Chica 3: Who is the girl that is now with you? *Ramón: Her name is Carmen. *Carmen: That's me. *Adelie Chicas: Ohhhhhhh. *Dantel: Hey guys. *The Amigos: DANTEL! YOU'RE BACK! *Dantel: It's me and look what i have is a friend. *Ramón: Coach Oro? *Rio: I'm not Coach Oro, my name is Rio. *Ramón: Rio, it's nice to meet you. *Rio: It's nice to meet you too. *Raul: So, are you guys gonna meet the tallboy in Penguin-Land. *Dantel: Tallboy? i think, i should go there to Penguin-Land. *Carmen: Okay, let's go. *Rio: All together. (In Penguin-Land) *Phoenix: Ahhhh, this is a nice ice sculpture i made. *Mumble: Wow, this sculpture of me is awazing! *Phoenix: You know that. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Well, brother, I do hope you like this that I made for you. *Mumble: Yeah, i remember when i was looking for the kids, i tapped dance and the ice becomes a ice sculpture of me. *Phoenix: Yeah. (Rio, Dantel, Carmen and the Amigos appears) *The Amigos: MUMBLE! *Mumble: Hey Amigos! *Raul: It's nice to meet you. *Dantel: Hey there. *Mumble: Hi there, what's your name? *Dantel: I'm Dantel, and here is my new friend Rio. *Rio: Hello. *Mumble: Hi there. *Phoenix: So Rio, you have arrive. *Rio: Hey Phoenix, have you ever heard of the upcoming ultimate snowball fight? *Phoenix: I don't think I have, but today I may get familiarized with what it is. *Rio: Like i said to Dantel, the "Ultimate Snowball Fight" is about where players join and fight againist other players and win the grand prize. But it is only located at the Rainbow World in the Rainbow Stadium. *Phoenix: I also understand that some of our enemies will be in this event as well. *Rio: Well, Darksmoke is destroyed in Penguin Hell and the Boss Skua is planning to take over all the penguin-lands from Antarctica and he warns me to challenge you and Mumble to a Ultimate Snowball Fight at the Rainbow Stadium from the Rainbow World. Terry and Light are invited too. *Phoenix: Tell him this, "We're not afraid of you and your minions. We'll take on your challenge!". *Rio: Got it, Me and Dantel will go to Skua-Land while you and your friends go to Cape Adare to find Angelo and his friends. *Phoenix: Well, we should get going. *Dantel: Sure, let's go Rio, were going to Skua-Land! *Rio: Phoenix, sent everyone to Cape Adare while i take Dantel to Skua-Land. *Phoenix: I will send everyone to Cape Adare to get our friends together for the snowball fight. *Dantel: Good luck Phoenix! *Phoenix: With that, we should get going. (In Skua-Land) *Dantel: This place looks creepy and forever. *Rio: Wow, there's a lot of skuas flying around. *Dantel: Yeah. Let's go to Skua Fortress. *Rio: Sure. (In Skua Fortress) *Skua Guard #1: Were are you guys going? *Dantel: Were going to tell Boss Skua about something. *Skua Guard #2: Oh, you think that you wanted his revenge or something? *Rio: NO! IT'S ABOUT THE UPCOMING ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT! *Skua Guard #1: But, Lorry Rickerson said, that the ultimate snowball fight is in two days, the big HUGE Rainbow Spaceship is coming to get you guys up. *Dantel: You're kidding, right? *Rio: Let us in! *Skua Guard #2: Okay okay, i let you guys in for sure! (The gate begins to open) *Dantel: Okay, this is it my friend. *Rio: This is like a mansion. (Inside of Skua Fortress) *Dantel: Ummmmmmmmmm.................. I need to GO TO THE BATHROOM! *Skua #1: The bathroom is *pointing his left on the bathroom* this way. *Dantel: Thank you. *Rio: Come back soon! we gonna tell him! *Skua #2: Be quiet there! the boss is trying to sleep! *Rio: Oh you shut your mouth! (In Cape Adare) *Raul: Were here at last. *Phoenix: That's right. We are to tell our friends about the upcoming snowball fight. *Ramón: But first, we have to catch up with Roy and Xever. *Erik: Alright! (In Roy and Xever's nest piles) *Roy the Elder: The snow is finally done and the work is finally done! *Xever the Elder: Oh well, that Dantel is gonna pay for everything for not cleaning the snow up. (The Emperors and the Adelies show up to Roy and Xever) *Ramón: Hey Roy. *Roy the Elder: Ramón and the Amigos, long time no see and did you get Dantel yet? *Carmen: Dantel? Why did you want him? *Roy the Elder: Because, he joined forces with Rio and THAT HIPPITY PENGUIN IS GONNA PAY FOR NOT FINISHING HIS JOB ON CLEANING THE SNOW UP! *Phoenix: I think you should have this problem settled in a different way. *Xever the Elder: Roy? can you believe that? There two Mumbles now. *Roy the Elder: Two hippity-hoppers on my land? and who is A MUMBLE KING!? *Phoenix: No no, i'm Phoenix, the brother of Mumble. (Roy, Xever and the Elders fall out in curious) *Roy the Elder: Oh my god, i hate this place. *Montay: Hello? Roy? what happen to you? *Roy the Elder: THOSE FOOLS HAS ENTER MY LAND! *Montay: AHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THEM! *Mumble: Young man, you don't need to shout out. *Montay: Oh, Tamón, did i know you from somewhere? *Ramón: No, i'm Ramón, the son of Rimon and Limon and the grandson of Tamón and Mendi. *Montay: Oh, we have met before about the ghost of Cape Adare. *Phoenix: If we can't get this problem settled, then someone is going to receive some tickle torture so they can act like a normal penguin. *Montay: But we had like a skua attack in here, a long time before Xever exiled them. *Cho Cho: Montay. *Montay: Cho Cho? *Rinaldo: What is a Cho Cho penguin? *Cho Cho: Montay, where were you? *Montay: I was talking to Roy and i caught up with some penguins from other lands. *Cho Cho: Let's go *grabs Montay's fin*. *Montay: Goodbye everyone, Good luck at the upcoming ultimate snowball fight and i will see YOU! *Ramón: Did that kid know us or it was a cho cho penguin hanging around? *Raul: She is a adelie penguin. *Phoenix: I don't know why, but she just creeps me out. *Mumble: She look like me as a face. *Erik: But you were a baby dad. *Angelo: Ramón! *Ramón: Angelo! *Angelo: It's nice to meet you guys. *Estefan: Long time no see. *Enrique: The fun has started. *Elian: No more snow for us. *Raul: So how it's going? *Angelo: Fine. *Nestor: Did you guys hear about the upcoming ultimate snowball fight? *Angelo: Yeah and we need to make a team. *Mumble: You're joining with us and how about "The Snowburst Squad". *Ramón: Wooooooo! cool name Tallboy! *Carmen: Very nice. *Terry: Oh, in the "It's Shad" song, were gonna see the Amigos singing and also Phoenix. *Raphael: Wow, that's awazing. *Phoenix: The skuas are in the snowball fight as well as we are, so we must win the fight. *Angelo: Yeah! and the Boss Skua is going down! *Phoenix: Alright! (Back at Skua Fortress) *Rio: Dantel? You're talking too long. *Dantel: Woooooooooo, that was QUICK! LET'S GO MY FRIEND! *Rio: Alright! (In Boss Skua's office) *Vinnie: Boss, what can we do? *Boss Skua: So, in the Ultimate Snowball Fight, i will try to capture that filpper bird. *Furry: Our plan can not fail this time. *Brokebeak: Good. *Dino: I hope your Uncle Angie will be proud of you and also your father. *Frankie: And even your mother. *Boss Skua: Thank you boys for the hold-up. (Door knocks) *Francesco: Who's there? *Boss Skua: I get it. *opens door to Dantel and Rio* Guys? what are you doing! *Rio: Listen! We're not afraid of you and your minions. We'll take on your challenge! *Boss Skua: Oh, ho ho ho, i dare you to become a judge in the next two weeks at the Rainbow Stadium. *Dantel: But, it's not from Antarctica, it's from RAINBOW WORLD! *Boss Skua: Dino and Brokebeak, arrest them! *Rio: Oh no! *Dantel: We need HELP! (As Dino and Brokebeak take Dantel and Rio to the prison cell, meanwhile at Cape Adare.) *Terry: We just started our group team for the game and what will we do? *Phoenix: *gets a strange feeling by using ki sense* Oh no, this is bad, Rio has just been put in a prison cell by the skuas, and they're going to try and get ahold of my brother again. It is US who will capture the skuas and teach them not to mess with our friends! *Mumble: Then why won't we talk to the antarctic territories they had. *Raul: I have a village that was destroyed by the skuas and it was an antarctic territory. *Shippo: There is another skua group called "Ultra Skuas" and this is where the skua administrators captures the skuas for their bad behavior. *Phoenix: Very good. We can go talk to them about what they did to our friend. *Mumble: We can't, the skuas are the enemies of the penguins and they are enemies of us! *Phoenix: Our friend is one of the three judges for the snowball fight. We need to get him back with us. (Now back at Skua-Land, a P.E Coach arrives and uses his snow dodgeballs to hit the skuas and head over to the fortress.) *Boss Skua: What is going on? *Furry: There is a penguin like Rio breaking the whole entire place! *Boss Skua: DUMMIES! (Coach Oro, break in though the prison cell and found Rio and Dantel.) *Dantel: Coach Oro! *Rio: I can't believe, it's you. *Coach Oro: I remember you guys when you were chicks, i'm breaking you out of here. *Dino: Oro! *Brokebeak: Ha ha ha! Rio has a brother! (Coach Oro uses his dodgeballs to attack Brokebeak and Dino.) *Dantel: Woah! (The ice cage cell broke down) *Rio: That was quick. *Coach Oro: Let's go guys, the boss skua is waiting on us. *Dantel: Oh yeah! *Rio: Let's do this! (Back at Cape Adare) *Raul: Ughhhhh, we already did "The Story of The Five Amigos" story to your brother and Erik, and it is a long one than the Doomberg history! *Phoenix: *uses ki sense* Our friends have been freed, they just have to face alpha skua and then get back here. *Raul: What? There teaming with the P.E Coach we had a long time ago. *Phoenix: Oro, Dantel and Rio are the three judges for the snowball fight. *Erik: And Lorry Rickerson is gonna guard the Rainbow Stadium with King Emperguin. *Phoenix: I know right, let's go to Skua-Land right now to find our friends. *Mumble: Okay, and let's go everyone. (In Skua Fortress) *Dantel: What are we gonna do? *Coach Oro: I don't know Dantel, but we have to focus on the running to find Boss Skua. *Dantel: Right. (As Rio defeated Frankie and Franceso, back at the office.) *Furry: Someone is coming this way! *Boss Skua: THEY ESCAPED! HOW COULD THEY ESCAPED! *Furry: Alpha! it's okay. *Boss Skua: I HATE THESE FOOLS! (Rio, Dantel, and Oro arrives) *Coach Oro: Leave it to us! *Boss Skua: Coach Oro, it's nice to meet you again. *Dantel: Boss Skua, our snowball fight challenge is in two weeks, don't do anything around the land, just stay patient as we can go on with it. *Boss Skua: Oh sure, i wait until the next two weeks. *Coach Oro: I will see you there waiting for you as i promise. *Boss Skua: Oh, i see you when you get there. *Dantel: Let's go. *Furry: Goodbye everyone. *Boss Skua: Our revenge should go on. (Back at Skua-Land) *Dantel: That was quick! *Rio: At least we didn't defeat the Boss Skua for good. *Coach Oro: But were going to be the judges for the Ultimate Snowball Fight, remember? *Rio: Yeah, in that case, we need to head back to Penguin-Land. *Coach Oro: Right. *Dantel: Let's go. (In Snowy Plains) *Phoenix: *uses ki sense* Oh wait, they leaving for Penguin-Land, let's go. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Dantel: Finally, were back before them. *Rio: Sweet. *Coach Oro: Anyways, were here at Emperor-Land. *Dantel: But Emperor-Land was destroyed a long time, so Penguin-Land is the new place to go. *Coach Oro: Oh. *Rio: I was there when the doomberg happened. *Coach Oro: Tell me about it. *Rio: *flashback starts when the Doomberg is coming to Emperor-Land* Well, when i was traveling to Snowy Plains, i heard a weird noise coming and it was a huge iceberg that i never saw before, when the Doomberg Cave was created in the undergrounds of Emperor-Land *flashback ends*. *Coach Oro: Oh. *Rio: Everything was just fine until the big iceberg trapped everyone in Emperor-Land. *Dantel: I was aware of that, Antarctica was coming to an end when that water drop fall to the ice and crack everything apart when the continent was about to split into 4 pieces since Mumble's battle with King Polar. *Rio: I'm aware of that. *Dantel: It's creepy you know. *Rio: I know it is. (The Emperors with the Adelies arrive) *Phoenix: Hey guys. *The Amigos: COACH ORO! *Coach Oro: Hey, it must be you five, the Amigos. *Raul: I know it's us Oro. *Phoenix: He's right. The Amigos are a funny group. I will credit them for that. Hehe it makes me giggle, just thinking about it. *Coach Oro: Yeah. *Mumble: So, guys, the ultimate snowball fight is in two weeks and we gotta train harder to win the ultimate prize. *Phoenix: Yeah, Penguin-Land needs to become a popular nation like Emperor-Land. *Ramón: Alright! *All: LET'S DO THIS! TO BE CONTINUED Previous: The Ultimate Snowball Fight Next: The Ultimate Snowball Fight/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep